Lovely Agent
by Nekosama01
Summary: Luka Megurine is a top agent but got kicked out. Again. When she leaves and travels with her close friend, Gakupo, a secret enemy from her old agency tracks them down. Will she ever be in peace, the way she wanted to be? Or lose everything all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The halls remain quiet for a moment. All you can hear was the glass shattering. A girl, with bright prink hair stands alone in front of an enraged man. "You…you bitch…Do you know how much I do for you? Do you understand how hard it is for me, to watch over lots of you agents, who run around, thinking this is some kind game?!"

The pink haired agent, glares him with her cold, blue eyes. "Surely you don't understand about how hard we do. We run around, doing these mission for you...of course you don't understand."

The greatest agent of all of them, Luka Megurine, left her agency that very day. Her best friend and only friend, Miku Hatsune, watched her pack her bags. "I can't believe that you're actually leaving, Luka-chan," Miku sighed sadly.

Luka grinned. "It's ok, Miku. It's better this way...I chose this and I want it this way. I don't want to have all the risks anymore."

Miku hugged her tight. "Stay safe, Luka. Be aware of the other agencies that are after us."

Luka nodded and picked up her boxes and bags, leaving an empty dorm room/office.

* * *

_Outskirts of the Agency_

A lone man with long purple hair stands. He picks his fingernails and sighs. A ghost of a breath leaves his lips, tickling the air. Luka walks out and heads over to the man. "Well, Gakupo, what's up? Been so long since I've seen you," Luka smiled.

Gakupo takes a bag and tosses it in the trunk. "Well, just sitting on the side lines while you go and have your fun. What happened this time?" Gakupo replied.

Luka sighed and stared at the ground. "I was being ratted out again. For being a smart mouth I am."

Gakupo chuckled. "I knew that this would happen."

Luka punched his arm lightly.

He starts the car and they leave the premise.

Luka sighs and leans back. "Now I can finally relax. It's been years since we traveled together...Gaku."

He tenses at the nick-name, that name she hasn't called him in such a while. "Hmmm...I agree. Where to now, Princess Tuna?"

Luka smiles. "Somewhere far..."

"As you wish," Gakupo nods.

The car speeds far away, leaving a dusty cloud and then disappearing into a foggy town...

* * *

_Back at the Agency_

Miku stares at the empty room and closes the door once and for all. Kaito, a fellow agent, walks over with a concerned crease. "Miku, is something wrong?"

Miku turns and sees her longtime (secret) boyfriend. The rules inside the agency was that there should be no relationships between agents. Miku however, was dating Kaito before she joined the agency. She had Luka keep it a secret for so long. Even Rin Kagmine, her other close friend, had to keep it sworn to secrecy. "Luka left."

Kaito made the "oh" face and hugged Miku. Huggging for comfort is ok. But like dating? Nope.

"Where is she now?" Kaito asked.

Miku sat down on the empty bed. "Well, she left with Eggplant earlier. I guess they're leaving out of town."

Eggplant was a codename for Gakupo. Kaito chuckled at the name. "Hmm, looks like Luka has a lot of catching up to do with that guy."

Miku smiled. "Yeah. You're right, Kaito."

_Author's Note_

Nekosama01 loves reviews so please leave some! :D This is Nekosama01's first story! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Nekosama01 forgot to say this in the first chapter...sadly, Nekosama01 does not own Vocaloids. They are already amazing! XD

* * *

Chapter 2

In a bustling cafe, Luka sat across from Gakupo, who was sipping black coffee. She played with Splenda packets and tracing the wooden lines on the table. She had a knife tucked neatly in her combat boot, ready to be unsheathed at any moment. Gakupo, however, likes to keep a gun in his satchel that he keeps close at all times. He did know that Luka was being looked for and was ready to defend her any day.

Luka looked over her eggs and sighed. Gakupo noticed it and asked, "Are you ok?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

She ate them in silence while Gakupo started mapping out their destinations. "Hey, Luka, is it ok if we stop by Gumi's house? I left my reports there when I was working on a project with her."

Luka cringed at the name. Gumi...Gumi and Luka never had a nice history together. Luka didn't like Gumi, vice versa. Gumi always attached herself to Gakupo, making herself look much more sexier than Luka's casual clothing. Luka did like Gakupo. But he never acted like he liked her. "Well, I'm staying in the car. I don't want to go see her."

Gakupo chuckled. "Yea sure. I'll make sure of that."

Luka sighed and finished the eggs. "Shall we be going?"

* * *

_Kaito's House_

Miku slept soundly on his couch, breathing in the sweet smell of dairy products , well mostly ice cream. Kaito typed his report while watching a talk show, and listening to Miku's steady breathing. His phone buzzed and the name "Eggplant" appeared on the screen. He picked it up and whispered "Hello?"

Gakupo's clear, deep voice reached the line. "Hey, Ice Cream."

Kaito chuckled lightly. "Long time huh, Gaku?"

"You're right. Luka's asleep right now."

"Oh? Miku's asleep too. She came back from a meeting and was exhausted. I am writing my withdraw from the company for Miku and I. We're planning to move to the country side and get married."

Gakupo was silent. "Really? Congrats on you two. After I retrieve my stuff from Gumi, I can meet you guys up. Is that ok?"

"How long from now?"

"Umm..." _rustling papers_ "In about 4 days."

"We can meet at the old spot. Is that ok?"

"Sure. See you then. Be safe."

"Alright. See ya, Gaku."

As the phone beeped to an end, Kaito put it away. Miku shrugged her way off the blankets and yawned. "Huh? Kaito...why am I at your place?"

"I took you home because you fainted after lunch," Kaito sighed.

She made her way over and sat on his lap, affectionately fixing his glasses. "Hmmm...I heard what you and Eggplant are planning."

Kaito smiled and pecked her nose. "Yeah...I guess."

Miku hugged him and breathed in his scent. "I miss Luka. I can't wait to see her..."

Kaito hugged her back and undid her pig tails. "Yeah...me too."

* * *

Nekosama01 is very proud of this chapter. (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) It's very hot here in California! Nekosama01 was behind her studies so she couldn't help do much. But here is the work! YEAH! Please leave nice reviews. Favorite or Follow please. (•‿•)


	3. Chapter 3

Nekosama01 is so tired. But that won't stop her from writing her fanfictions! (✪㉨✪)

* * *

Chapter 3

Luka picked her nails while Gumi and Gakupo laughed and talked in front of nice Victorian 2 story house. Gumi was a close agent to Luka but left mysteriously. No one knew why and Luka was suspicious only to find Gumi flirting Gakupo. Luka heard a buzzing noise. She looked over at the driver seat to see Gakupo's familiar purple eggplant case phone. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is Gakupo there?"

The voice sounded unfamiliar. "No. But may I take a message?"

The voice went quiet. "No thank you. May you tell him that I will call him later though?"

Luka frowned. "Of course. What time exactly?"

There was rustling. "About 4 pm today."

Luka glanced at her watch. _2:11 PM_ "Alright. Anything else for you?"

"No thank you. Good day..."

The line went dead. Gakupo hopped back in the car. "Oh, what's wrong?"

Luka handed his phone back. "Someone called for you."

Gakupo frowned. "Oh...well, we have to meet up at the old place."

Luka blushed thinking about it. Flashbacks flew past...

_"C'mon, it's just a kiss!" Miku teased. _

_16 year old Luka was pink as her own hair. "No! I hate Eggplant!"_

_Kaito chuckled. "Well, I guess Miss Tuna is a shy little priss."_

_Luka glared. She huffed "fine."_

_As she walked over to Gakupo, who was reading a recent novel her checked out at he library, she stopped in front of him. The park was quiet but you could hear the breeze sweep over the summer grass. "What's wrong, Luka?" Gakupo asked. His bright purple hair, tied neatly in a ponytail fluttered with the wind, brushed his cheeks._

_She cupped his cheeks and leaned in..._

Luka snapped out of her thoughts. She wondered if he remembered. That year in highschool was quite memorable. Now, 6 years later, she was on the road again with him. He never left her side...she wondered why.

"We're here!" Gakupo sang.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear and hopped out of the car. Today, she wore a black crop top with dark blue short shorts. Her pink hair was braided into a side ponytail. She sighed and breathed in the familiar scent. Gakupo smiled at the scene. It was only 8 years ago, when he was 17 and had his first...

He shook his head. He walked out of the car and headed over to a picnic table. Luka sat across from him. He wore a dark green muscle shirt and black skinny jeans with fitting Converse. They were to wait for Kaito and Miku to come but it would be another hour from then. Luka's eyes fluttered to sleep. She yawns and passed out quietly.

Gakupo didn't noticed and continues to stare around. That was when...

* * *

Nekosama01 did a cliff hanger! XD Nekosama01 loves her followers so yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 day ago)

Miku's POV

We were on the way to the park that Gakupo and Luka were supposed to meet us at. I breathed in the fresh air. Kaito held my left hand, while his right was on the steering wheel. "How long?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Just a few more hours."

I nodded. I missed Luka more then anything as of now. Gakupo...well, he's something different. He was more of like a brother to me. A little brother to be exact. Back in highschool, our gang was kinda wild. It was just me, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, and Len and his sister Rin. We ran all over the place. And the park, the one we're going to, was our place. We always hung out there after school, rocking out to the stereo and having fun. No drinks, no drugs. Just staying wild, free, and possibly, clean. Gumi, well, she was crazy. She ran around, sleeping with random guys and then run back to Gakupo, crying after a breakup. I could tell that Luka didn't and NEVER liked that. She had felt like Gakupo was only hers because they shared their first kiss together. Everthing else was history.

I took one more breath of fresh air. Kaito looked over and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine, Miku."

I nodded. I just wish that I could believe it...truely. It hurts...

* * *

Gumi's House

I calmly drink my green tea watching Gaku-kun's car move out. I saw Luka in the passenger seat and I couldn't help it but to glare. She was always clinging onto Gaku-kun. He never has time for me. Ever since they had their first kiss, she kept being so...

I shouldn't say much about her. She really is a great friend. But then when the kiss happened back in high school, we didn't get along very well. I was with Gaku-kun since 5th grade. Then until then, we were always friends. I liked him in 7th grade, because he was so nice. He treated me well, even though I dated so many guys. He was my safe haven.

I turned away and sat down on the love-seat. My recent boyfriend and I broke up 2 weeks ago so I was back to single. My short green hair was tied in a pony tail. "Gakupo..." I whispered.

* * *

Luka's POV

I wanted to say something but my head was so heavy. Before I knew it, I fell alseep.

_Gakupo was sitting on the grass, gazing out at the field. I was standing next to him, holding on to a red balloon. "Luka," he said. _

_I turned to look down at him. His purple hair was going with the wind. I sat down, still looking at him. He reached for my hands, I'm still holding the balloon. "Luka," he said more quietly. _

_I leaned in, touching our foreheads together. He sighed and his shoulders relaxed. He then leaned in closer, lowering his head, his lips inching closer...and closer..._

* * *

OHHHHH CLIFF HANGER!

Nekosama01 can't do this...she's been having a writers block. She is really bored. She will try to upload lots.


End file.
